Letter Blues
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: "I'm getting tired of having to clean up my locker daily." Tomoyo Daidouji exasperatedly sighed as she started cleaning up her locker. "Then do something about it." Eriol-kun advised "There are other means to do it. I can help you."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this lovely anime.

**A/N:** story was inspired out of my annoyance. Aggression directed to some guys I know who do not know how to ask me on a date properly. I decided that the letter I drafted would do more good to be used to my favourite characters. Enjoy

Read and review

**Summary:** "I'm getting tired of having to clean up my locker daily." Tomoyo Daidouji exasperatedly sighed as she started cleaning up her locker. "Then do something about it." Eriol-kun advised "There are other means to do it. I can help you."

.

.

**Letter Blues**

**.**

**.**

It was a lovely day in Tomoeda High.

Everyone seemed to be having a great morning. Well, except for a certain raven haired maiden.

"Hah." Tomoyo Daidouji sighed

"Why the long face my fair lady?" Eriol Hiiragizawa who was just standing beside her stared her with concerned eyes.

"I'm getting tired of having to clean up my locker daily." Tomoyo Daidouji exasperatedly sighed as she started cleaning up her locker. "I mean, the love letters are nice. But I find it overrated already. How do you keep receiving letters at bay?"

"Hm, I see how troubling it is for you recently. To answer your question, my fangirls stopped sending me letters when I told them that I would only accept them it they hand it over personally." He finished saying with a smirk.

"I can't do that." Tomoyo frowned. "I don't think I'll be able to say it to people so bluntly."

"Then we got a problem."

""Demo, I want it to stop."

"Then do something about it." Eriol-kun advised "There are other means to do it. I can help you."

"Really? How?" she's never been this interested to listen to the young mage

Her friend just smiled at her. He wrapped his arm on her shoulders. The Daidouji heiress, didn't mind. It has become her friend's habit recently.

"Time to go to class Daidouji-san."

"Hai."

.

.

.

**Later that day…**

Almost everyone was on their way home. There were only a few people left in the school premises. Eriol and Tomoyo are included in the number of people who stayed later than usual. They sat comfortably in the music room drafting a letter.

"Hi-kun, don't you think this is too mean? You know, I don't want to hurt them." Tomoyo looked rather worried upon reading the entire leter.

"I don't think it's that bad. I just wrote the things you said to me earlier." Eriol pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's your sanity on the line. I can't bare to see you so distressed."

For some unknown reason, Tomoyo found herself blushing with his remark.

"I guess we're done." Eriol said before dragging her to the locker area.

He personally posted the letter on Daidouj-san's locker. He walked out of the school with the raven haired maiden. He had to make sure that she will not attempt to remove it on the last minute. Knowing that Tomoyo's conscience would get the best of her, he casted a spell on the note to secure it. He covered the holes at the center of the locker preventing anyone to slip letters.

There's no turning back.

Both could just wish for the best outcome.

The letter read…..

.

.

Dear Folks-whom-I-can-no-longer-name,

Thank you for showing interest to hang out with me

Upon careful consideration, I decided to decline your dating offers and proclamations of undying love.

Please be informed that my personal stability is not solely reliant on my relationship status. Kindly keep your parents hard earned cash for something or someone else. Rest assured, I am more than capable of buying what I want on my own. Please refer to my family fortune for further reference.

I also have no intention to hear about your most recent breakup story. Nor do I intend to participate in your desperate attempt to end your frustration of not having a love life.

I highly suggest a 'no reply' reaction to prevent further damage on your ego. It's enough that I know you have read this.

Please seek expert advise and assistance. Medical attention is within reach. Make your resources count.

Love,

Daidouji-san

P.S.: sloppy and indirect hints won't do you any good. Learn more about the must-knows of dating 101s.

P.P.S.: stalking won't do anything except annoy or creep me out.

P.P.P.S.: please stop bombarding my locker with letters. My books require the space your letters are occupying. Use paper sparingly. Let us help Mother Earth.

.

.

For 3 consecutive days, the note stayed plastered on her locker. Eriol made sure that the protective spell he placed on the note would prevent the heiress from discarding it. On the 3rd day, he personally removed it saying that the days were enough to get their point across.

For the next two weeks, the down pour of letters became less. To Tomoyo's delight, there were even days that no one left her a letter. She was so happy about the recent improvements that she sought the young mage to treat him for ice cream. Eriol gladly accepted. He even offered to walk her home.

"This is me Eriol-kun." Tomoyo faced the mage when they reached the gates of the Daidouji manor. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Take care on your way home." She smiled and tiptoed to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Eriol stammered. He didn't really expect his friend to do that.

The heiress smiled at him one last time before entered

Tomoyo was already a few steps away when Eriol called her back.

"Anou, Daidouji-san." He stammered.

"Yes?" she turned to look at him

"I hope that when you reconsider your current 'relationship status,' I'll be part of your consideration list." He said and then ran off immediately after.

Tomoyo Daidouji was surprised with her friend's sudden confession that she didn't have enough time to react. When she finally came to her senses, she just smiled and utter to no one in particular:

"You're not just on the list Eriol-kun. You are basically on top of it."

**The End**


End file.
